Second Mother
by damnheart.o3
Summary: "Stop blaming yourself, Eren."


**Gosh, I can't stop myself. I have my finals tomorrow and here I am, making a story. but I REGRET NOTHING!**

**excuse my grammatical errors!**

**ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine!**

* * *

_**"The sky isn't always blue. The sun doesn't always shine. So it's okay to fall apart sometimes, but always remember to get up again."**_

**Second Mother by damnheart.o3**

The single light of the lamp illuminated the dark, gloomy room. A lone man sat in his usual chair, his face contorted with sad, unfocused eyes as though he was in deep thought.

"Still awake?"

Eren's round turquoise-green eyes looked up in surprise, both of them returning to their usual brightness but was soon replaced with a mix of grief and guilt when he saw just who the person was.

The said person smiled, a smile so warm and gentle, her honey-brown eyes glistened in the burning fire of the lamp, even with the bandages and wounds covering her face, even though her whole face screamed with so much exhaustion and pain, she kept on smiling. Smiling as if nothing happened.

Petra walked towards the young boy, her steps slow and careful. Her back was still in pain but she could handle it just fine.

Finally reaching Eren, she surprised him with a hug, cradling his head on her chest, stroking his soft hair with her hand. She rest her chin on the top of his head and her eyes looked straight to the wall in front of her, her eyes soft as she said,

"Eren… It's not your fault."

She strongly believed that it was not the young boy's fault that the expedition failed, that many brave soldiers died for the sake of humanity and them, the Levi Squad, was badly injured for protecting him.

Death is inevitable, Petra accepted that long ago.

She knew, ever since she had met him, that she would be attached to this boy, so much so that she treated him like her son. She was attracted to those big bright turquoise eyes of his that expressed many emotions and his passions.

When the boy looked her straight in the eyes a while ago, she knew, without him voicing it out, that he was blaming himself.

And her heart clenched painfully when she saw how broken he was. He was tearing himself apart.

"Stop blaming yourself, Eren."

She heard a sob then she felt Eren's body shake. Realizing he had finally succomed to tears, she held him tighter. She kept on stroking his hair in lazy patterns, matching his sobs with her comforting hums. Eren wrapped his arms around Petra as he cried clenching on the soft fabric at her back.

He couldn't hold it any longer. All the guilt and pain inside his gut, it all suddenly poured out. Tears of regret pool down from his eyes, his voice cracking as he tried to say words that simply wouldn't come and all he could do was cry, cry and cry.

And he only sobbed more when she hugged him tighter, continuously combing his hair with her soft fingers and hummed a soft and beautiful melody that calmed his raging heart.

He felt an odd sense of completion, just being in her arms. It felt as if she was his mother comforting him. He had admitted to himself he missed his mother a lot and still did- no one could ever replace her- but being held this close, being this wanted, he couldn't help but see her as a mother of sorts.

Yet seeing her, battered, bruised yet still managing to give him a smile and the comfort that he truly didn't deserve he knew he'd never be able to handle another loss like that... He could never lose this source of love, comfort and security. He couldn't lose this second mother.

He held onto her tighter. That's why he was so glad, so damn thankful that she was alive, breathing, and right here beside him...

* * *

**I really love Petra! I could always imagine her spoiling Eren and then Levi will be jealous- wait, where the hell did that idea came from? anyways, it's sweet :D It makes me want to write one.**

**I am a RIVETRA fan! And weeeell, I'm planning to make a rivetra fic after my finals!**

**REVIEEEW! DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? JUST TELL MEEEE! **

**LOVE YOU READERS!**


End file.
